Rendez-vous nocturne
by Mikan-Naranja
Summary: Alors qu'elle attend quelqu'un dans une ville moldu, l'élégante mais stricte sorcière se souvient de sa jeunesse. Elle a beaucoup fait pour apprendre à se maîtriser, mais a t-elle tant changé? Et lui? Malgré son self-control, Minerva a gardé quelques réflexes de chat.


Vingt-trois heure six.

Il était en retard.

Minerva regarda le ciel d'un air agacé. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas attendre ou qu'elle n'avait aucune patience, bien au contraire. Mais elle avait été élevée dans le respect de la ponctualité et ne supportait pas que quiconque soit en retard. Surtout pour un rendez-vous aussi important. Aussi _attendu_. D'un geste sec, elle agita sa baguette et annula le _lumos_ qu'elle avait incanté quelques minutes plus tôt. La nuit repris ses droits dans la ruelle huppée, et si un moldu avait prêté attention à ce qu'il se passait dehors, il n'aurait vu qu'un chat en train de gripper souplement dans un arbre. Mais à une telle heure, personne ne se souciait de regarder par la fenêtre. Les moldus préféraient s'abrutir devant des boîtes _télévisées_ , ou _télévisionnées_ peu importe plutôt que de s'intéresser aux subtils bruissements de la nuit.

Depuis sa position en hauteur, et à l'aide de ses sens bien plus développés, Minerva espérait apercevoir quelque chose. Elle fit abstraction des bruits humains étouffés par les murs des maisons, ainsi que des bruits d'origine animale. Par exemple, pour un chat, les chauves-souris font un boucan pas possible. De même, elle ignora le vent, et le bruit des feuilles humides qui crissaient les unes contre les autres. Son instinct animal la poussait à vouloir chasser cette innocente souris qui traversait la route, mais elle avait appris à y résister. On ne se métamorphose pas sans risques, et Minerva l'avait appris à ses dépends étant plus jeune.

Alors élève à Poudlard, et bien loin de s'imaginer qu'elle en deviendrait une professeure émérite elle avait appris comment tout cela fonctionnait. Une fois alors qu'elle était seule, elle s'était métamorphosée pour la première fois dans le but d'explorer des parties du château qui lui étaient interdites. Elle, faire ce genre de chose. Ce souvenir lui fit retrousser les babines, en une sorte de sourire. Oui, elle était partie pour une aventure _interdite_. Mais au lieu de quoi, elle avait croisé une souris et s'était retrouvée à la pourchasser à travers les salles de classes. Enfin, c'était dans les cuisines qu'elle avait fini par attraper sa proie. Elle jubilait tant à ce moment là que, dans un ultime ronronnement, elle s'était évanouie. Les elfes de maison, qui l'avaient découverte, l'avaient aussitôt confiée à l'infirmerie : ils l'avaient retrouvé encore à moitié transformée en félin, une souris morte dans la bouche. Depuis cet épisode quelque peu traumatisant, Minerva s'était employée à se contrôler. Un peu trop, peut-être. Mais elle ne cédait plus à ses pulsions.

Une drôle d'impression l'arracha soudain à ce souvenir. Pourtant rien n'avait changé dans la rue, en apparence vide mais en réalité pleine de vie. Minerva grimpa sur une branche plus élevée, et huma l'air de son museau. Son pressentiment était le bon : il y avait quelque chose dans l'air. Quelque chose de magique.

C'est alors qu'enfin, elle le vit. Et à cette vue, tout son agacement de l'avoir attendu s'était comme envolé.

Cette démarche chaloupée, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Ses moustaches tressaillirent. Non, il n'avait pas changé malgré les années. Son pelage luisait sous la lune, et lui semblait si soyeux. Elle en connaissait les motifs par cœur. Jamais elle n'aurait prit un chat de gouttière pour amant. Mais un mâle charmant, quoique peu effronté et pas du tout ponctuel, ça oui. Peut-être que Minerva pouvait se permettre de céder à ses pulsions, finalement.

Elle se lécha les babines et laissa parler son côté chat. Son corps souple bondit de l'arbre. Alors qu'elle se précipitait sur lui, il se métamorphosa en un homme d'une soixantaine d'année. Habillé très sobrement quoique avec bon goût, il donnait une impression de force et de calme incroyable. Minerva arriva sur lui et frotta sa tête contre les jambes de l'homme. _Son_ homme. Réflexe de chat, toujours à mettre son odeur partout, sur ce qui lui appartient. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Depuis tout ce temps… Elle avait l'impression de redevenir une jeune femme, et ne s'était pas sentie aussi libre depuis des années.

L'homme lui frotta le haut du crâne et elle ronronna de plus belle. Oui, après toutes ces années, ils avaient tant à se dire. Mais pas ici. Minerva miaula longuement, elle savait où aller pour être tranquille. L'homme redevint chat, et les deux s'élancèrent à la conquête de la nuit.


End file.
